Revelations
by skin-deep-71
Summary: Sarah receives an unusual gift for her birthday. It reminds her of a dream she had... but was it really a dream after all? **Chapters 5 and 6 up!**
1. The Gift

Hi everyone. This is my first attempt at a fan fic of any kind, so please bear with me. I had intended to wait until I had the story completed before I posted it, but I am throwing caution to the wind and posting the first chapter. I do have a considerable amount written, so it shouldn't take me too long to add more chapters.. I just have a few "holes" to fill in. Let me know what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the characters that do not appear in the movie. The rest belong to Jim Henson & company.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Sarah awoke to the sound of someone trying to quietly ease her bedroom door open. Smiling to herself, she stirred and pretended to still be asleep. Seconds later she leapt off the bed and grabbed her 8 year old brother.  
  
Toby shrieked with delight as his sister furiously tickled his ribs. "UNCLE!" he cried.  
  
"Give up yet?" she asked her giggling capture.  
  
"Yes!" said a near-breathless Toby.  
  
Laughing, Sarah set him down. Noticing a small package he was holding. "Hmm," she purred. "And what have you there?"  
  
Shooting Sarah a sly grin, Toby quickly hid the box behind him. Feigning innocence he said, "What have I where?"  
  
"Why, you little..." Sarah tried to grab for the box but Toby deftly kept it just out of her reach.  
  
A voice called out from downstairs. "Alright you two. Quit goofing off up there! You're going to be late!"  
  
"Oh no! It's the Evil Queen Spoilsport!" Sarah whispers to Toby. He puts a hand over his mouth to smother a laugh and says, "Ok Mom!" Handing Sarah the box he kisses her on the cheek and says, "Happy Birthday, Sarah!" Before she could thank him he was gone. bounding down the stairs to have his breakfast. She marveled at how much energy he had so early in the morning.  
  
Turning her attention to the package in her hand she was a little surprised at its weight, considering its size. She read the card aloud, "Happy 21st Birthday-wow are you OLD!" She couldn't help smiling, for she remembered how all adults seemed ancient when she was his age.  
  
Setting the card aside, she carefully opened the box. Pushing aside the tissue paper that her gift was wrapped up in, she received a shock that made her withdraw her hand quickly with a gasp. 'Static-gotta love it,' she thought. Returning her hand, she removed what was inside. Holding it up to eye level she saw what the object was. It was a clear glass globe, both plain and pretty at the same time. As she looked through it she thought she saw lights dancing around inside it.  
  
She could understand why Toby had wanted to give her his gift in private. Although her stepmother Karen approved of the relationship Sarah and Toby shared, she most definitely did not approve of their common interests involving the fantasy world or anything having to do with it. Karen had thought it to be a waste of time.  
  
There was something vaguely familiar about this crystal. 'Did I just say crystal?' Sarah wondered. With a start, she remembered seeing such an object ricocheting around a room that made no sense. a room that had stairs going in every impossible direction! As the sphere had slowed down she had watched it bounce up a set of these stairs, right into the hands of her baby brother.  
  
Chiding herself for having such thoughts, Sarah chuckled and shook her head. It was just coincidence... that had only been a dream, right? She gently placed the crystal back into its box, grabbed her bathrobe and headed downstairs.  
  
Karen scowled a bit as Sarah walked into the kitchen. "Finally!" Her father Richard got up from his newspaper and walked over to where she was standing. "Happy Birthday, Princess!" he said as he planted a kiss on her forehead. "I would love to spend breakfast with you, but I have to be at the office kind of early today. I'll see you at the party tonight though."  
  
"Ok Dad."  
  
"Come on, Toby!" Karen said, exasperated. "Hurry or you'll miss your bus!"  
  
"Don't worry, Mom. I can drop him off on my way to the university."  
  
"Oh alright, Sarah. But don't you be late either!"  
  
With that, her stepmother playfully swatted at her bottom with the newspaper and left the room. Sarah was glad that her relationship to her stepmother had improved over the past few years. It lessened the tension in the household by a considerable margin.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Sarah?" She looked over at her brother Toby. "Well, did you open it?" he asked excitedly.  
  
Sarah bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I did-and I absolutely love it!" She wasn't just saying that either. She really did love it. "Now get thyself up the stairs, Prince Toby, and get ready for school!"  
  
"Yes, Milady!" Toby, again, took off running. She heard Karen admonish him to not run in the house, but she knew it fell on lost ears. Toby was forever running someplace.  
  
A half-hour later they were in the car. As she drove Sarah's mind was on other things, mainly of the dream she was reminded of earlier as she held Toby's gift in her hands. Oddly enough, even though the dream had been so long ago, the details were still vividly etched into her memory. Before her thoughts could continue, she heard Toby speaking to her.  
  
"So, you really liked my gift?"  
  
"Of course I did. But where in the world did you find such a thing?"  
  
"I found it last week when Mom made me clean out my closet. It was just sitting there in the corner. It was a little dusty, so I cleaned it off. After I did that I looked at it and thought I saw something. It was the neatest thing in the world! That's when I got the idea it would be an awesome birthday present for you!"  
  
"That it did, Toby." After a few moments, she asked, "Toby, what did you think you saw?" She figured he would say that he saw lights as she had earlier. But that wasn't the case.  
  
"Do you remember that toy you used to have? You know, the one where you had to roll the little marble around through a maze without letting it fall into a hole?"  
  
"Yes." Sarah replied with a lump forming in her throat.  
  
"Well it was something like that, only much bigger. And there was a HUGE castle up on a hill. Neat, huh?"  
  
Now, a knot in her stomach joined the lump in her throat. Outwardly she showed no sign of her distress, for fear of scaring her brother. "Yeah, really neat."  
  
They had pulled up to the front of his school. Toby undid his seatbelt and got out. "Ok Sarah. I'll see you tonight then!" 


	2. Memories?

Thanks for all the nice reviews you all sent in. I'm sorry if the story seems to be moving along at a snail's pace, but the other chapters I have are a bit more interesting. trust me! ( I will have a new one up either tomorrow or Friday.  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Sarah spent much of her morning at the university trying to finish the sketch she had been working on for the school art exhibit. Her thoughts kept travelling back to Toby's gift. She could not shake the feeling of dread she got when he had told her what he had seen in the crystal. After all, the labyrinth and all were a dream. how could he have seen and described it in such detail? The very thought of it unnerved her, and she didn't like it one bit.  
  
Sighing, she set her pencil down and looked out the window at the park across from the campus. It was a rather nice day and she decided she would try to get out there for her lunch hour. She could almost feel the autumn breeze blowing and hear the leaves rustling along with it. Her reverie was broken by a gasp behind her. She whirled around and saw her instructor standing there looking at her work.  
  
"Well, Miss Williams. I must say this is among the best you have created yet!" he said.  
  
She followed his gaze and was shocked at the site of what she had done. The original landscape she had planned on was still there. but also in the picture was a figure she hadn't seen in almost eight years.  
  
Sarah could not believe how well she had sketched him. She had captured his features remarkably well, especially his eyes. They seemed to look right at her with a familiar icy glare.  
  
"Where did you get the ide for this character?" asked the instructor.  
  
"I think I dreamed of him." Sarah replied.  
  
"You must have quite an imagination. He is frightening yet exquisite. I am sure this will draw a lot of attention at our exhibit. Great work!"  
  
Sarah smiled her thanks and closed her sketchbook. She suddenly wasn't feeling well so she excused herself. Figuring she needed to get some air she decided to get her lunch and head over to the park.  
  
Once there she sat on her usual bench by the pond. As she was eating she tried to figure out why her thoughts were obsessed with a silly dream she had eight years ago. She hadn't thought once of the labyrinth, her friends or Him during all that time. Then Toby's crystal brought it all back as if it all happened yesterday.  
  
She sat back and closed her eyes, trying to push it all out of her mind. She inhaled deeply and enjoyed the warm sun on her face. Autumn was definitely her favorite time of year. The air was crisp with just a hint of the upcoming winter in it.  
  
A small noise to her left made her open her eyes and look. There, sitting on a stone wall not twenty feet from her was a barn owl. 'What is an owl doing here in the middle of the afternoon?' she wondered. She held her breath and stared for what seemed to be an eternity. The owl seemed to stare right back.  
  
Sarah quickly regained her composure and said, "For heaven's sake, Williams! Snap out of it already!" She gathered up her things and headed back to the campus for her afternoon job at the bookstore.  
  
It was a good thing she was able to work at the bookstore. It reduced the cost of her tuition, which was pretty steep. It also meant less money she would owe her father and Karen after she graduated. Her father had wanted to pay for her education, but Sarah insisted that it only be a loan. She had always been independent, and she wasn't going to start letting people pay her way through life.  
  
The rest of the day passed quickly, and because she was so busy, Sarah was able to concentrate on her work. She went home to get ready for the party that her parents were throwing for her and was quite pleased to learn they were holding it at one of her favorite restaurants. 


	3. Old Friends

Here's another chapter for you all. It's kind of long, but I am sure you don't mind too much. Hope you enjoy it! Thanks again for all the reviews, they mean a lot!  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sarah was absolutely exhausted after her party. Between the dinner, music and dancing she barely had enough energy to climb the stairs to her room. 'Oh well, you only turn 21 once, right?' Sarah thought to herself. Her parents had gone all out for it too. Among her guests were family members from all over, plus many of her close friends. She received many nice gifts as well.  
  
Remembering Toby's gift, she took it out of the box to look at it again. Strangely, it was warm to the touch. Suddenly she felt a jolt going through her arm and dropped the crystal, where it broke into several small pieces. That wasn't what bothered her at the moment though. What concerned her was the multi-colored light that surrounded her. It was the same light that she saw in the crystal earlier, but much brighter. Her body felt like it was charged up. All her hair felt like it was standing on end. Before she could try to make any sense of what was happening to her, she passed out.  
  
The owl outside her bedroom window saw it all and knew what it meant.  
  
*****  
  
Jareth, in his owl form, flew over his Labyrinth. A flight usually soothed him whenever he was uptight or had to think something over. This time, though, it wasn't working worth a damn. Sarah was in his thoughts again. Not that she was ever out of them; just now she was in the forefront.  
  
For days the thoughts persisted, and since he hadn't much to do anyway he decided to go Aboveground and check up on her. He watched from outside her window as her brother and she played around with each other. It was hard to believe how well they got along now. This wasn't the same spoiled brat who had so carelessly wished her brother away almost eight years before.  
  
Her brother had brought her a gift. Jareth watched curiously as she opened it and was taken aback by what was revealed. Where had Toby gotten one of his crystals? Then he remembered. If he were in his human form, he would have smacked himself in the head, for the answer was quite simple. When he had thrown the crystal in the Escher room to point out Toby's location to Sarah, Toby had caught it. He must have brought it back with him after Sarah had said those dreaded words!  
  
He looked to the ground and noticed a familiar figure sitting by the lake. He flew down for a closer look and transformned into his normal shape. "Hello, Marillia." He said to the elfin sitting there.  
  
Marillia opened her eyes and smiled. "Well, Jareth. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"  
  
"What, can't I just drop in and see an old friend of mine?" he answered with a small smile of his own.  
  
"Of course you can. It's just that you don't. Not without a reason." Marillia replied.  
  
"Point taken." He let out a sigh and turned away from her. After a moment he said, "Sarah is here."  
  
Marillia's jaw dropped. "What do you mean she is here? Did you 'invite' her here again?"  
  
He spun around to face her. It seemed she was still a little sore at him for the way he had handled Sarah's last 'visit.' "No, I did not 'invite' her here. Nobody did, and that is the problem!" He was hoping she wouldn't ask how Sarah got there, for then he would have to tell her it was partially his doing. He silently cursed himself for not accounting for the crystal Toby had. He had been too intent on talking Sarah into staying with him to think of it.  
  
The elfin blanched. "Damn! This is not good. We have to find her!"  
  
"We?" Jareth asked, arching his eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, alright. You have to find her." She said looking down at the ground. "But please don't tell her anything just yet!"  
  
"You have my word, dear Marillia. I promised you I would not tell a soul if it could be avoided. You know I always keep my promises, yes?"  
  
"Of course you do. I just worry is all."  
  
"Well you shouldn't. I'll take care of everything." With that, he once again turned into his owl form, and flew back to his castle. He had search parties to form. Even though he had shown confindence when he told Marillia he would find Sarah, he wasn't too sure he would find her before the Court did.  
  
*****  
  
When Sarah opened her eyes she had to shut them again. The sun was awfully bright and the glare was too much. 'What am I doing outside?' she wondered. Recalling her last memory, she sat up quickly and looked around her. 'Where am I?' she thought. This place did look a bit familiar to her. It looked like the same hill she was on at the start of that dream. She lifted up a handful of the ground beneath her and let it sift through her fingers. Then, as the realization hit her she felt as though she was going to be sick. This was not a dream. Since when could you touch tangible things in dreams? She actually felt the ground under her; she could smell the breeze. She was really here!  
  
After her nausea passed, she stood up carefully. When it didn't seem like she would faint or throw up, she started walking down the hill towards the labyrinth. At the little pond in front of the wall, she saw the dwarf spraying for faeries, just like she had remembered. Smiling, she decided to have a little fun with her old friend, so she called out, "Hello, Hogwart!"  
  
The dwarf growled and turned around, "Ohhhhhh, it's Hoggle!" He stared at her with wide eyes. "Sarah! What are you doing here?" He ran over to her and gave her a hug, which she returned.  
  
"I'm not sure what I am doing here. I was in my room at home and must have fainted or something. The next thing I knew I was up on that hill back there."  
  
"Well, come on then. Let's go have some lunch. I thinks the others would be just as happy to sees ya."  
  
"The others?"  
  
"Yes, " Hoggle replied, "Ludo and Didymus. We all keeps in touch since you left."  
  
He led her to a clearing where there was a table and chairs. She saw a little fox and a red beast setting things up. The fox was just getting ready to pour the tea when Hoggle called over to him. "Didymus, we needs another place setting. We have a guest!"  
  
"Milady! Thou hast returned to us at last!" cried Didymus.  
  
"Sawah back!" growled Ludo.  
  
After everyone had finished their greetings, Sarah saw Didymus struggling to pull out a chair for her. She was a little amused, but did not show it outwardly. Didymus took great pride in his chivalry, and she wasn't about to hurt his feelings. When he finally got the chair pulled out, she curtsied and said, "Thank you, noble sir!" Didymus bowed before her and took a seat to her right. Ludo sat to her left and Hoggle across from her.  
  
As she sat there looking at her friends, she started to cry. Three concerned sets of eyes looked at her questioningly. "I'm sorry," she said through her tears, "I just feel so ashamed at myself."  
  
"But why?" Didymus asked.  
  
"Why Sawah cry?" asked Ludo.  
  
"For not bothering to call any of you since I left. I thought it had all been a dream and people would think I was crazy if I started talking to my mirror."  
  
"Ohhh, don't bother yourself with that!" exclaimed Hoggle. "Of course you would thinks it was a dream. If I didn't live here I would thinks it was too!" The others nodded in agreement.  
  
She looked at them in amazement. These three were probably the truest friend she ever had. They were so quick to forgive, and loved her unconditionally. She smiled, wiped her eyes with a napkin and said, "This is supposed to be a happy day, so I am done crying!"  
  
They spent the remainder of the afternoon talking about her life Above, their life Under. They reminisced about her previous time here too. They talked about how she met each of them, about the Labyrinth, and about Him.  
  
"You shudda seen him when he came back from that room with the funny stairs!" Hoggle said.  
  
"Yes, it was a rare sight to be seen, verily!" replied Didymus. "Never before have I seen His Majesty in such a state!"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Sarah  
  
"Most of us have seen him mad before, but this time I thinks he lost his mind. He started throwin' and kickin' everything. When he turned his anger on the Goblins we gots out of there as quick as we could." said Hoggle.  
  
Sarah gulped. "Didn't he try to come after you?"  
  
"No. None of us has seen much of him since that day. We trys our best to stay out of his way.  
  
"That's probably the smart thing to do. I think I will avoid him as well." Sarah said with a yawn. She was surprised to see that the sun was setting.  
  
Hoggle saw how exhausted his friend appeared to be. "Alright then. Come on. You must be tired, so's you can stay at my house. It might be a bit small, but it's cozy."  
  
As the group parted they promised to meet again the next day. Sarah followed Hoggle to his home and he showed her to the spare bedroom. Even though the bed was obviously made for someone of his stature it was quite comfortable. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. 


	4. The Capture

Hi everyone! I'm sorry it has taken some time to add another chapter to this story, but my computer has been feeling poorly. It all happened when I went to install a new version of Windows. ( I wish I could just drop it into the Bog of Eternal Stench LOL.) But that is all together a different story, and I am sure you would much rather me continue with this one instead. So, without further ado, here is the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Labyrinth characters. Anyone who does not appear in the movie is my creation, unless otherwise noted.  
  
*****  
  
Jareth paced about the throne room, quite agitated. Just his luck, the night had been foggy and he couldn't see much as he flew overhead in search of Sarah's whereabouts. He winced inwardly as he thought of Sarah's fate, should the Court find her. He had been witness to several of the punishments in the past when his presence was required there. None of them were pretty. Sighing, he stopped pacing and looked thoughtfully out the window.  
  
The sun was just beginning to dawn on the horizon; its rays cutting through the fog, erasing it. Soon he would have to go out and search again, for time grew quite short. He also wanted to check on Marillia, for he was certain his friend was a nervous wreck by now. He quickly changed into his owl form and flew off to her home.  
  
*****  
  
Around that same time, Sarah's eyes fluttered open. Remembering where she was, she smiled and stretched the rest of the sleep from her body. Hoggle had been correct. The bed was on the small side, but it was very comfortable nonetheless. She picked up her shoes from the floor and walked into the main room of the house.  
  
It was empty. On the table she saw a note from Hoggle stating he was in the meadow where they had been the day before, and they all would see her there. Sarah sat down to put on her shoes and went out the door to catch up with Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus. She had just gotten over the little hill when she saw her friends being talked to by several creatures, none of whom looked very friendly. It angered her to see how poorly they were treating her friends, and she started marching over to where the confrontation was taking place.  
  
Before she could open her mouth to say anything, Sir Didymus noticed her stomping over to them. "Run, Milady! Run and hide!" He screeched. He was shoved ruthlessly to the ground as their tormentors turned their attentions on Sarah. Suddenly Sarah was scared. She turned on her heel to run, but was caught by two hideous trolls that had sneaked up behind her. She struggled to break free of their grasp, but it was futile. The trolls had clamped fetters around her wrists and ankles, and she would not get very far if she had tried to run. She looked up at the leader of this group as he walked towards her.  
  
"You are to come with us this instant, Intruder!" He said sharply.  
  
"Intruder?" she questioned.  
  
"No speaking! Just get in the wagon!"  
  
"Go with you where?" Sarah demanded. "You have no right to do this to me! I have done nothing wrong!"  
  
"Oh, but you have. We don't pick people up without reason!"  
  
"What reason?" She shouted.  
  
But the leader did not answer. He simply motioned to the wagon that was stationed in the meadow. The trolls dragged her by her chains violently and shoved her into the back of it, where they fastened her chains to bolts in the wagon's floor.  
  
"Sawah!" she heard Ludo shout and saw him lumbering towards her. She quickly shook her head. She did not want the trolls to hurt him for trying to interfere as they did Sir Didymus. Ludo didn't understand, but Hoggle did and put out a hand to stop him. The wagon lurched as it moved forward and Sarah was almost tossed from her seat. Two of the trolls rode in the front seat of the wagon and the rest walked around. Escape was impossible. Sir Didymus had recovered and she heard him shout, "Don't worry, Milady. I shall save Thee!" All she could do was look hopelessly back at her friends as she was taken away.  
  
*****  
  
Jareth found Marillia sitting by her lake, as he figured she would be. It was her favorite place in the whole Underground, and she also had a cottage constructed not too far from its shores. When she saw the owl, she jumped up quickly. After he returned to his true form she asked, "Well? Did you find her?"  
  
"No, I did not," he stated wearily. "I tried looking all night, but the fog made it difficult."  
  
"Oh no!" she cried. "The court most likely knows she is here by now!" She sat back down and put her face in her hands. "Why did I not inform the Advisors sooner? I am so damn stupid!"  
  
Jareth knelt down before her and took her hands down from her face so he could look at her in the eye. "You are not stupid, Marillia! I don't want to hear that from you again, do you hear me?"  
  
She nodded. "I'm sorry. I just feel so angry with myself. If anything happens to Sarah it will be my responsibility."  
  
"Well don't be so hard on yourself. I will do whatever I can to find her. But I may have to break my promise to you if all else fails." He warned.  
  
"Please, just do whatever you can to save her, Jareth." Marillia said. She stood up and gave him a quick hug. "There are times when even the most kept secrets need to be told, and this is one of them." Releasing him, she said, "I will face any problems that arise when they come."  
  
"I just wish I knew where to look." Jareth replied.  
  
An idea formed in Marillia's mind. "Wait, didn't you say she made some friends when she was here last?"  
  
Jareth cringed at the word 'friends.' Sure they may have been friends of Sarah's, but he was still a bit peeved at them for turning against him to aid her in her quest. They were his subjects, and if it weren't for his feelings towards Sarah he would have punished the three of them long ago for their betrayal. He pushed that last thought out of his mind quickly.  
  
"Yes. A dwarf, a fox knight and a beast. But I have not seen very much of them since..."  
  
"Well, even so, you might want to ask them. It seems only logical that she would go with them if they had seen her. And even if she isn't there, I am sure they would not hesitate to help look for her."  
  
"Quite true, Marillia. I am surprised I didn't think of that."  
  
Marillia put on her patented teasing smile and said, "Well, that is why I am the brains in this operation!"  
  
Jareth chuckled and conjured up a crystal. Looking into it he saw the trio in a meadow, and was fairly certain where they were. "Alright, I am off. I'll be back later to tell you what I have learned."  
  
Before she could thank him, Jareth flew away in his owl shape.  
  
*****  
  
Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus were at a loss as to what to do. They were also still in a bit of shock. Intruder? What had the troll guards meant by that? Sarah was no intruder, she was their friend.  
  
"Oh, what are we going to do?" Hoggle asked nobody in particular.  
  
"We must form a plan of attack!" Didymus replied.  
  
"How? We don't even know where they went!" Hoggle snapped.  
  
Sir Didymus became defensive at this. "Why art thou angry with me? I, at least, tried to help the fair maiden escape!"  
  
"Why you mangy little dog!" Hoggle shouted and reached towards Sir Didymus.  
  
Ludo stepped between the two of them. "No fight! Brothers!"  
  
Sir Didymus paid him no mind. He struggled against Ludo's grip. "Let me at him! I can conquer him! I shall fight him to the..." Didymus stopped short and his eyes grew wide. He bowed quickly and said, "Your Majesty!"  
  
Hoggle's face took on a look of fear and he spun around on his heel to face Jareth, who was sitting at the table with an amused look on his face.  
  
"Hello, Higgle! Long time no see." 


	5. Confirmation

Ok, finally, here is another chapter. Writer's block really stinks, so while it wasn't paying any attention to me, I was able to get this one out LOL. I do have the next chapter all figured out in my head, so I should have that posted in a day or two. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that is Labyrinth related. All the other characters and places are mine.  
  
When Hoggle got over his initial shock of seeing Jareth sitting before him, shock was replaced by anger. "Alright! What have you done with Sarah?"  
  
Jareth was amazed. It seemed like Hoggle had finally grown a backbone. However, he gave him a confused look. "What do you mean? I've done nothing with her."  
  
"Don't you gives me that malarkey! You's wanted to keep Sarah to you since the day you saw her first. Nobody else would come here and takes her away like that!" Hoggle was really fuming now, his breath coming out in harsh a harsh wheeze.  
  
A brief look of alarm clouded Jareth's features, but was quickly changed to his usual indifference. "Truly, I have no idea what you are referring to."  
  
Before Hoggle could reply, Didymus stepped between the two and said, "Sir Hoggle. I do think His Majesty doth speak the truth this time."  
  
Hoggle continued to glare at Jareth, but said nothing.  
  
"Why don't you tell me what happened, Didymus?" asked Jareth. "Then I can figure out how best to get a handle on this situation."  
  
Didymus and Ludo joined the King at the table, and after a few moments Hoggle followed. He sat down hard in his chair and folded his arms about his chest. Didymus told Jareth how Sarah had just appeared there the previous day and how they spent time together. He told of Hoggle's hospitality and of the events that morning.  
  
"Trolls!" Jareth leaned over so he was making close eye contact with Didymus. "Are you positive it was trolls?"  
  
"Undoubtedly, Your Majesty. 'Twas tolls that whisked the fair maiden away." Didymus said with a sigh.  
  
"I see. And was there anything special about these trolls?" Jareth inquired.  
  
"Special, Sire?"  
  
"Yes, special!" spat Jareth. "Did they have any special armor, or did they don certain medallions?"  
  
"Alas, I do not recollect. I was quite busy trying to fight them off to notice." Replied Didymus, narrowing his eyes at Hoggle.  
  
"Yeah, and look how far that got ya!" snapped Hoggle.  
  
"That's Enough!" Jareth yelled.  
  
Hoggle and Didymus looked down in their laps, feeling like children who had just been scolded by a parent.  
  
"Now, did any of you notice anything that would be out of place on a troll?"  
  
Suddenly Ludo stood up. "Big twoll have necklace! Shiny necklace!"  
  
Jareth's blood ran cold. He held up his own pendant for Ludo to see. "Was it like this one?"  
  
Ludo looked at it and nodded.  
  
The king sat back and put a hand over his eyes. His head was starting to hurt. "Now it can no longer be denied. The pendant I wear is the symbol of the court. They are the ones who came for Sarah."  
  
"We have to saves her!" Hoggle said. "I knows how the court treats people from Sarah's world."  
  
"Ludo save Sawah!" cried Ludo.  
  
Didymus leapt up, brandishing his staff. "We shall fight them all to the death!"  
  
Jareth exclaimed, "Wait just a minute! The three of you aren't going anywhere near the court!"  
  
"But why?" asked Didymus.  
  
"If you go charging into the court like hellions, Sarah will surely be executed, followed by yourselves. While I care not what happens to you, I will not have any harm come to her!" Jareth stood up, preparing to leave. "I want you all to stay around here, and for the sake of all that is sacred settle your differences. I may call on you before long!" He then conjured a crystal and disappeared in the blink of an eye.  
  
"Ooooh, I hates when he does that!" Hoggle grumbled.  
  
"Sir Hoggle, I certainly apologize for quibbling with thee. Thou art my brother, and I shan't be brawling with thee." Didymus held out his paw to Hoggle, who shook it.  
  
"I's sorry too. I was just helpless, seeing Sarah dragged off like some kind of animal. Even though I cant stands Jareth, he really is the only one who can helps right now." 


	6. Merdia

Wow.. look at this... two chapter in one weekend! I am on a roll (  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that is Labyrinth related. All the other places and people belong to me  
  
*****  
  
Sarah watched as the Underground countryside drifted by. It seemed like hours since this journey began. She was very confused and pretty scared, for she still did not know the reasoning behind her abduction by the trolls. None of them spoke either, they just stared straight ahead as they followed the wagon. Soon, her eyes were greeted by a spectacular sight. It appeared they were heading into a city made of gold! Everything sparkled as if covered in glitter, and upon closer inspection, there was not even a speck of dirt anywhere to be seen. They passed merchant shops, homes and a school. Every one of the townspeople stopped what they were doing and stared at the spectacle that was Sarah and the troll guards moving through the city streets.  
  
The wagon stopped abruptly in front of an impressive building. Sarah could not tell exactly what was housed here, but she supposed it was where the town's important business was conducted. Two of the trolls hopped up into the wagon bed and unfastened her chains. They left them attached to her wrists and ankles, however, and pulled her rather roughly out to the street.  
  
"Get moving!" growled the lead troll. When she didn't comply the trolls holding her chains yanked her towards a door off to the side of the building. Another one was already at this door, flipping through a ring that had many keys on it. Once her found the correct one, he opened the door and all were ushered inside. Sarah saw she was in a hall way with a set of stone stairs at the end.  
  
"What is this place?" she asked.  
  
"No talking! You will find out soon enough!" the lead troll replied. The others snickered at this as they pulled Sarah along towards the stairs. The door at the bottom was unlocked, as was her holding cell. She went through the door with a shove and fell to her knees. The fetters were removed from her ankles and wrists, and as she climbed to her feet the cell door clanged shut behind her. She spun around and was face to face with the lead troll. She could see his yellowed eyes and the smell of his foul breath made her take a step back.  
  
"You'll do well to take a rest, Intruder. You are going to need it!" He turned and walked back up the stairs, and the guard locked the stairway door behind him.  
  
Sarah sat on the mattress that was to pass as a bed and covered her face with her hands. She could not figure out how she had gotten into this mess, nor was there a foreseeable way out of it. The only way out of the cell was the door, for the window was a mere slit, barely large enough to let the remaining sunlight filter through. Weary with defeat, she lay back and shut her eyes. Soon she was in a fitful slumber.  
  
*****  
  
Jareth flew quickly towards Merdia, the capital city of this kingdom. Travelling by ground would have taken hours, but in his owl form he would reach there with plenty of time to spare. Seeing the town below him, he aimed for the town square. The court always held session there in the home of Lord Rayne, who was the town marshal and also served as the High Advisor. Sarah's fate lied in his hands. Upon hearing voices Jareth landed on the window sill. Inside the room, which was the library, was Lord Rayne and a hideous looking troll. The troll bore an identical pendant around his neck as the one Jareth usually wore. Ludo had been correct about that part.  
  
"My Lord, the mortal has been secured." Said the troll.  
  
"Very well, Bormaon. I trust all went well?"  
  
"Aye. A small insignificant fox tried to get in the way, but he was no match." Bormaon replied. "Her other two companions did not try to interfere."  
  
Lord Rayne's eyebrow raised. "Other companions? Do tell, what did they look like?"  
  
"One was a large, hairy beast, and the other was a mere dwarf."  
  
"Hmm... a fox, beast and dwarf? I remember hearing a story once... Oh never mind. It's probably nothing more than coincidence."  
  
Lord Rayne stood up and fixed himself another cup of tea. "I grow weary of these mortals, Bormaon. When I was first appointed as High Advisor mortal trials were all but unheard of. Now they seem to be a regular event." Sighing, he returned to his chair. He sipped thoughtfully at his tea and continued. "So, I suppose the whole town will want to be there again."  
  
Bormaon said, "Aye, they are already lining up in the main hall, My Lord."  
  
"Tomorrow should be a long day then. Goodnight."  
  
Bormaon bowed and exited the room. Soon after Lord Rayne blew out the lamp and retired to his chambers.  
  
*****  
  
Sarah's friends were sitting in Hoggle's main room, extremely worried about Sarah. They still had heard nothing of her fate and were fearing the worst.  
  
"We should have hids her," lamented Hoggle. "Then she wouldn't be in this mix."  
  
"Dost thou think they would not find her still?" asked Didynus. "We could not perceive of this happening."  
  
A timid knock on the door broke their reverie. Hoggle answered it and was greeted by a beautiful elfin woman.  
  
"C-can I helps you?" Hoggle stuttered.  
  
"I hope so. Are you not the creatures Sarah befriended while she was last here?"  
  
"Y-y-yes! Do you knows anything about what has happened?" Hoggle asked.  
  
"I might. My name is Marillia."  
  
"Well, Sir Hoggle! Do not allow the lady to catch her death outdoors!" Didymus pushed Hoggle out of the way and stood aside. "Do come in, Lady Marillia!"  
  
"Thank you." Marillia entered the room, and Hoggle, who had finally got his bearings, took her cloak from her and showed her to the table.  
  
She chuckled, "Lady Marillia, eh? I have not been called that in years."  
  
Didymus poured her a cup of broth and everyone gathered around to see what she had to say.  
  
"Where to begin?" Marillia sighed. "I have a story to tell you that began over twenty years ago..." 


End file.
